


Sorry Sweetheart.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas oneshot, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Dean has been trying to claim Cas as his for the last month behind a long list of other guys. Will this change on Christmas eve? [Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sweetheart.

"Sweetheart, please? Drinks, maybe a dance, you owe me that." Dean coaxed as he lent against a bookshelf, looking down at Castiel, the boy he'd been trying to obtain for the last month at least with every approach he could think of, right now it was desperate.  


"First of all I don't /owe/ you anything." Castiel stated flatly, "And you know you're not the only one who's made me their goal or whatever- Although I have no idea why, so either blow me away or get in line behind Balthazar" He watched the boy standing in front of him over the top of his book which he had continued to read as Dean spoke.  


"It's Christmas." Dean answered simply, gesturing to the various lights and decorations throughout the library.  
"Is it?" Castiel questioned to himself  
"Yes, well Christmas eve, more or less." Dean didn't allow the other to ponder any further, from the few short interactions they'd had Dean had learned that Castiel liked to overthink things, well maybe he didn't like to, bit he definitely did.  
"If I did say yes on the fact that it was a holiday, what would we do? No bars are open." Castiel challenged, finally closing his book and placing it in his lap, 86% of his attention on Dean, the rest focusing on the carpet design.  
"Back to my place, light a fire, drink, eggnog maybe? Watch a movie." Dean answered confidently with a small smile.  
"Do you have a fireplace and what movie?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow.  
"Of course I have a fireplace, I don't commit crimes until the second date and I would say Die Hard." Dean chuckled, shifting his gaze so Castiel had to look straight into his pleading eyes.  
Castiel let out a low whistle of appreciation "You really have it all figured out, don't you?" And he did have to somewhat appreciate it, even though he was very confused as to why anyone would do what Dean had. “Very well." Castiel continued, getting up from his chair and putting his coat on.  
Dean grinned, trying not to get too excited. He shouldn't be excited in the first place anyway, Castiel was just eye candy, well that was the thought that a very addlebrained Dean had when he first saw the boy, so that was the thought that had to remain; Dean was big on first impressions.  
"Whose car?" Castiel asked as they walked down the spiral staircase of the library together, Castiel wasn't thinking about anything really, if anything he could get a one night stand out of this, but god forbid Dean got more attached than he was.  
"Mine." Dean answered immediately, holding the glass door open for Castiel to walk out into the snow coated parking lot.  
Castiel nodded allowing Dean to lead the way to the car.  
The ride was mostly silent, the only memorable moment being when Castiel took advantage of the bench seat and lent against Dean's shoulder with a rushed defense of "I'm tired, so what?" With a response of "You know this is a date, Cas. You can't just make it less of an event by not doing 'date stuff' because I assure you, if we don't we'll make our own." From a very amused Dean Winchester.  
Castiel sat on the floor in a mess of pillows and blankets by the fireplace whilst Dean poured the requested peach flavor Skyy, "How does a college student afford a house anyway?" Castiel wondered aloud.  
"You share it with your geek brother." Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Castiel, handing him a glass and laying his head in Castiel's lap, "And that's grad school, thanks."  
Castiel laughed slightly, running a hand though Dean's hair "You haven't killed me yet. So why am I here?" He asked  
"I was going to ask you the same, why are you here?" Dean countered.  
"Because you asked."  
"Well why did you agree?"  
"Why did you ask?"  
Dean smirked, Castiel was more than just his type--Since when did he have a type?  
"Flip a coin darlin'?" He chuckled.  
"I'd usually say too easy, too random, but yeah sure I got nothing better."  
Dean nodded and got out a quarter from a cigar container which he had no idea why he owned "You call it in the air" Dean instructed.  
Castiel nodded silently, keeping his eyes focused on the metal in Dean's hand whilst his mind went, well everywhere. Why the hell did Dean like him? Why had he agreed to come back here? Why was he enjoying himself? How will the night even end? If he kept thinking like this he was going to loose his- "Heads." He stated right before the coin landed.  
"You're sure?" Dean asked with a mischievous smoldering smile.  
"I'm sure." Castiel replied, trying not to drift back to his thoughts.  
"Okay." Dean uncovered his hand to reveal that the coin ruled in his own favor.  
“No way.” Castiel laughed, taking the coin and inspecting it for any sort of trick  
“Sorry sweetheart,” Dean grinned as Castiel mock pouted.  
“Now tell me, why you agreed to come back here.” He ordered, looking up from his lap and straight into Castiel’s eyes.  
“It’s Christmas.” The younger replied simply, lying fluently “That’s how you convinced me.”  
“There has to be more to it than /that/.” Dean rolled his eyes, as if he didn’t believe a word.  
“Sorry sweetheart.” Castiel mocked with a cheeky grin. “Now tell me why you asked, or why you’ve been asking rather, you’re not getting out of this easy.”  
“Who said I wanted out?” Dean smirked, “Well, you’re kind of really cute, beautiful actually, you’re impossible to track down so when I do have you- Oh and I will, I can have you to myself, even though like everyone wants you, and I can see why, although it doesn’t seem like you can, but that’s unrelated. And I didn’t know when I was asking but you’re sweet as fuck and a really good listener. You don’t seem to care that I’m obsessing over you but you’re not bitchy about it- Well not totally bitchy, and I like you.” He spilled.  
Dean wasn’t thinking, not one bit when he was speaking, his gazed fixed straight into Castiel’s eyes. “Did you wanna change your own answer?” He added.  
Castiel laughed lightly, “Well I’m in position to say you’re very sweet as well; Hot. But that's the end of it.” He answered quickly, looking down at the other as he continued to stroke his hair.  
Dean bit his lip sitting up and cupping Castiel’s cheek before he could grip what was happening, “Can I?” Dean asked, well shit, this was new; he didn’t think he would ever in his life ask to kiss someone, but he really didn’t want him to go and he really did want to kiss him.  
Castiel nodded sheepishly, sure he had his fair share of one night stands, and dates, and any other occurrences where he kissed people, but Dean was a bit different, although he would never admit it to himself he was starting to like Dean a fair bit.  
Dean smiled, closing the space between them, although he kissed slowly and unsurely until he felt Castiel’s lips press back and his hands snake around his waist. Castiel wanted Dean close- It was another thing he was unsure of his motives about, but he really wanted him close.  
Castiel pulled away first but it was Dean who got the first word in,  
“You’re a good kisser, Cas.” He smiled, laying his head on Castiel’s chest.  
“Thank you.” Castiel chuckled, laying back and watching the fire.  
“You know I could do more for you..” Dean trailed off, biting his lip.  
“No.” Castiel shook his head, “I mean, you are-“  
“Save it, it’s fine.” Dean smiled weakly, taking another sip of his drink, he wasn’t happy, but he was weirdly fine with it.  
Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean in amazement, “You mean it’s not a bet to see who can get in my pants first?” He asked seriously, voice fairly emotionless.  
“You actually think that, don’t you Cas?” Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist, “No, well not for me at least, I don’t know about the others, but you’re here because I think you’re really hot and really sweet.” He admitted, it wasn’t easy for him to admit, hell if it would be easy for anyone to admit, but him especially it was just onerous.  
“Was that, er, offer still up?” Castiel asked with a playful smile. He really couldn’t think of any other appropriate response to the older.  
“Definitely.” Dean laughed, happy to be over the weird not relationship moment,  
“What do you want though?” Dean asked happily as he moved to kiss down Castiel’s jawline lightly.  
Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and slowly guided it down to his crotch, leaning back on the pillows and hoping Dean got the hint.  
“That’s it?” Dean questioned, tugging Castiel’s shirt off and throwing it across the room, before he resumed kissing down his chest, trying to cover every inch of skin he could,  
“I could do so much more for you though Cas.” He purred, palming Castiel though his jeans.  
“That’s it.” Castiel repeated, since he didn't really want to take advantage of Dean in the first place, he choked down a moan, well Dean had more experience than expected, and that was saying a lot.  
“So be it.” Dean nodded, unbuttoning and unzipping Castiel’s pants; praises of “So big Cas.” And “Oh you know I couldn’t wait.” Spilled from Dean’s husky voice making Castiel feel all the more guilty under him.  
Castiel's worries, however were soon gone, and he was now a moaning mess under Dean, so it had been a while, he’d been to focused on classes and avoiding guys to actually get one bu- his thoughts clouded even moreso as Dean took his cock in his hand and started pumping quickly, connecting their lips again.  
Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth loudly whilst Dean just smirked, even when Castiel moved his hand down his own pants and started jerking him. When Castiel came he arched his back up off the floor, his stomach feeling like it had fallen out completely, he let out a long string of quiet curses into Dean’s mouth and hoped to god he wasn't embarrassing himself.  
Dean however, didn’t seem to have any shame groaning out Castiel’s name loudly and curling up at his side,  
“You look really pretty when you cum, Cas.” He smiled.  
Castiel laughed weakly, “Thanks.” He started to sit up but Dean held him back,  
“Stay?” He asked, Dean didn’t really care if he sounded needy, he wanted Castiel to stay, a lot.  
“Sure.” Castiel nodded, he could leave when Dean was still asleep “But sleep now?” He asked, absently tracing shapes in Dean’s chest.  
Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around Castiel again and closing his eyes.  
Castiel curled into Dean’s side and kissed his cheek, “Night.”  
“Night.” Dean repeated.  
Castiel hadn’t slept that night, well, morning, he watched the sleeping Dean guiltily until four thirty rolled around and he got up again, replacing his body with a pillow and kissing Dean's forehead, “Sorry sweetheart.” He sighed, running a hand though his own hair before he walked out the door, coat tight around him once again.  



End file.
